


In Case of Emergency

by virgo_writer



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything that happened, he was still the one she wanted them to call.  Pre-series.  Mac/Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is factually inaccurate, but it was one of those plot bunnies that just wouldn't quit.

The call came late on a Friday night.  Or early Saturday morning.  He still wasn't sleeping, so it was much of a muchness either way.

There was a foreign voice on the other end of the line, the accent caught somewhere between Middle Eastern and British.  "Is this Mr William Mic-Av-oy?" they asked, tone formal and proper.  It was the first sign that was something was wrong, their words too professional to mean anything good. 

He corrected them out of habit.  _Mac_ Avoy.  Not Mic _Av_ oy.  "What's this about?" 

"Sorry," the foreign voice said, a quick but meaningless apology.  "My name is Doctor Giandu Fareed.  I work at the Pakistan Institute of Medical Sciences." 

His brain was a little foggy from the half bottle of scotch he drank earlier, so it took him longer than it should have to make the connection.  The doctor was from Pakistan.  What was happening in Pakistan?  Did he know someone on Pakistan? 

There was a protest going on somewhere around Islamabad.  They'd touched on it briefly in the D-block, but only in passing.  Other than that, he didn't really know anything of what was going on there.  Didn't know anyone there, except - 

His heart stopped and dropped heavily to his stomach.  He couldn't breathe, not that he was actively trying to breathe.  His mind just stilled, all bodily functions put on the back burner while he tried to process what that meant. 

Mackenzie McHale was in Islamabad covering the protest (not that he'd actually read her emails).  The only person he knew in Pakistan was Mackenzie. 

"Are you there Mr McAvoy?" he heard Doctor Fareed ask. 

He nodded, swallowing thickly on his tongue as automatic breathing kicked back in.  "I'm here," he answered.  "How is she?" 

The doctor continued to speak formally, rattling off medical stats that he didn't really understand right now.  His mind was too caught up in the fact that Mackenzie was in some kind of trouble to really appreciate what the doctor was talking about. 

"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor said, finally speaking in a language he understood.  "I need you to authorize a blood transfusion." 

He didn't hesitate.  "Do whatever you need to do to keep her safe?" he told them. 

"Thank you, Mr McAvoy," the doctor said, seeming to appreciate the unfettered permission to do whatever was necessary.  "Someone will call you later once Ms McHale is out of surgery and update you on her condition." 

He let out a small sigh of relief.  It sounded optimistic, not that he could really tell otherwise at the moment.  "Don't give her warfarin," he said, remembering while he still had the doctor on the phone.  "She's got some . . . I don't know.  She can't have warfarin." 

The doctor seemed to find something funny in that, sounding amused as he assured that they wouldn't be giving her warfarin. 

"I will talk to you later, Mr McAvoy," he said, his voice gentle and unassuming.  "Ms McHale is being giving the best possible care." 

He just nodded as the doctor said goodbye, not sure what else he could say. 

He immediately went online, searching youtube for the latest videos on Islamabad.  Wanting to see for himself what had happened, and half-hoping that he wouldn't find any. 

The best he got was a report from two days ago.  Mackenzie McHale standing in front of a camera talking about civil unrest.  She looked tired, thin, a little bedraggled (but when didn't his Mackenzie), but otherwise whole. 

So he held onto that image, hoping that Mackenzie would stay safe for a little bit longer.

 

He booked an open-ended ticket to Pakistan.  Just in case.


End file.
